Espoir d'une Rébellion
by Worz
Summary: Alors que les 74è HG vont commencer, des bombardements ont lieu au Capitole. L'Espoir revit alors à travers les Districts. Et les tributs de ces jeux qui n'ont pas eu lieu sont la preuve qu'une nouvelle Rébellion est possible. Les tributs sont alors mis à contributions dans le District 13. Mais survivront-ils tous ? CatoxKatniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**POV Katniss**_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ou mes oreilles plutôt, sachant que j'entends plus que je ne vois les bombardements. On bombarde le Capitole.

Mince. Pourtant c'était simple. Ma petite sœur a été piochée pour les Hunger games, j'ai pris sa place et j'allai mourir dans une arène. Là on en était aux interviews. J'ai passé toute la journée à me préparer avec Haymitch et Effie. Mais alors qu'Haymitch m'insultait de tous les noms, on avait entendu comme des explosions. Et on avait vu les bâtiments en feu, les gens qui couraient dans la rue, paniqués. Les secours, les escouades de pacificateurs. Mais surtout, avec Haymitch on s'était regardé bizarrement quand on avait entendu _cette_ phrase.

« Bonjour à tous, ici le District 13. Nous sommes venus déclarer la guerre, et la cessation immédiate des Hunger games. »

Moi dans cette toute petite phrase, je voyais déjà deux énormes problèmes. D'abord le fait qu'on déclarait comme ça, du haut de son hovercraft, la fin des jeux. Pas que ça me dérange, hein, entendons nous bien. Mais après près de 75 ans de mise en place de cette petite horreur qui a lieu une fois par an, je trouve ça quiche. Voir très quiche et surtout très irréalisable de dire ça. En bombardant le Capitole qui plus est. Le deuxième point problématique est tout aussi grave et important, et impossible. Le District 13. _Quel District 13 ?_ Il a été éradiqué de la carte il y a 74 ans après La Rébellion. Tout le monde le sait et je ne fais pas exception à la règle.

Dans les yeux d'Haymitch, je voyais bien plus de préoccupations et de problèmes que ça. Peut être qu'il pensait aussi au fait que ce fameux District avait déclaré la guerre au Capitole… Une nouvelle Rébellion ? Ca pouvait faire peur. Très peur. On pouvait y perdre plus que l'on pouvait y gagner. Mais il y avait autre chose. Et quoi que ça puisse être, ça passait par l'effroi, la peur, l'indécence et la colère.

Et je mis enfin le doigt dessus. Dans les yeux d'Haymitch il y avait cette lueur. _Cette lueur d'Espoir._

_**POV Cato**_

Dès qu'on a entendu les bombardements, Brutus – mon mentor – nous a tout de suite fait descendre. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille endroits où aller, il nous a fait descendre au centre d'entrainement.

Plusieurs tributs et tout leur équipage – mentors, stylistes, préparateurs… – sont déjà présents. Et d'autres arrivent. Visiblement Brutus n'est pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée.

Ici on entend toujours les bruits mais beaucoup moins fort, à peine un murmure. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Pas que j'ai peur, non mais un minimum de sérieux, je suis Cato, je me suis porté volontaire pour les Hunger games, et j'ai peur de rien. Je me demande juste. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Capitole a une crise comme ça.

Et franchement, ce doit vraiment être très grave car aucun pacificateur n'est présent. On est livré à nous même dans cette salle. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe dehors et on ne peut rien faire pour s'informer. Aucun des mentors ne veut prendre le risque de foncer tête baissé dans cet enfer, comme ils disent. Puis de toute manière on n'a pas le droit de sortir. Ca règle le problème.

Alors on attend. Dans le silence. Et je n'aime pas ça, de ne pas savoir ce qui peut me tomber sur la tête. Et je vois très bien que Clove est de mon avis.

Une heure passe. J'ai l'impression que dehors, ça c'est un peu calmé. Et quand je me dis qu'au fond, on en à rien à faire de nous, une porte explose et des gens en uniforme gris déboulent dans le centre.

On nous dit de venir et sans faire d'histoire. Ils sont armés, avec des armes à feu. Un peu que je vais les suivre sans poser de questions, je tiens à la vie moi !

On nous fait monter dans un hovercraft avec le numéro « 13 » en chiffre noir et bien dessiné. Quoi ? Pas de signes du Capitole ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Je m'énerve, et alors que les gens en gris nous demandent si tout le monde est bien présent je remarque que non, tout le monde n'est pas présent.

_La fille du feu et son mentor ne sont pas au rendez-vous._

Heureusement quelqu'un le fait remarquer avant moi et ces gens envoient deux des leurs les chercher. A peine cinq minutes plus ils arrivent essoufflés. Alors qu'elle s'installe, la fille du feu croise mon regard.

_Et je lis de l'Espoir à travers ses prunelles grises._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello,_

_Alors oui, voilà je me suis lancé dans mon projet de faire une fic Cato/Katniss. On verra où ça aboutira, hein !_

_En attendant voilà le trajet en hovercraft, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)_

* * *

_**POV Katniss**_

Nous sommes toujours dans l'hovercraft. Je commence à m'impatienter, surtout que nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce – parce qu'en plus d'avoir des moyens transports volants, le Capitole a des pièces dedans ! –, par seuls je veux dire qu'il n'y a que les tributs et leurs mentors. Une bonne soixantaine de personnes au final. Mais ça me parait peu, surtout qu'il y a les carrières, et on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête…

Un homme – en uniforme gris, de toute façon ils sont tous en gris j'ai l'impression – passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Grosse erreur. Je lui saute dessus et lui demande sans aucune gêne et aucun tact où nous allons, qu'est ce qui s'est passé au Capitole et quelques autres précisions. Au bout de quelques instants je me rends compte que j'ai posé une avalanche de questions et que je n'ai pas laissé le temps de répondre à une seule au type. Et je ne parle pas du fait que tout le monde me regarde. J'ai peut être crié un peu fort…

Je remarque que Cato m'observe, un sourire en coin pointé sur le visage. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment l'exemple parfait du tribut de carrière : arrogance, supériorité, fierté ainsi que toutes les magnifiques 'qualités' qu'ont les enfants du Un et du Deux. Dans le Quatre c'est plus rare mais il y en a.

L'autre en gris me regarde et visiblement attend mon attention. Si j'avais été une fille normale j'aurais rougie. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas une fille normale pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas grandi comme tous les autres enfants. Je me contente donc de hausser un sourcil.

« Nous sommes en route pour le Treize » dit-il avec un petit air supérieur que je lui aurais bien fait ravaler.

Et sans un mot de plus il quitte la pièce, j'entends la serrure tourner. Il nous a enfermé le salaud. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des hypothèses qu'un cahot pas possible éclate dans mon dos. Tous les mentors sont levés et crient plus forts les uns que les autres. Ah, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes je me rends compte qu'en fait c'est un _débat_. Visiblement c'est très problématique que nous soyons en route pour un District qui est en plusieurs morceaux. Moi ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça. Après tout, tant qu'on m'emmène pas dans les Hunger games, je me fiche royalement de là où je vais.

Mmmh, alors il y a un groupe à gauche avec tous les mentors, et un à droite composé de tous les tributs. Je ne commis pas la bêtise d'aller chez les mentors je me dirigeai donc vers les autres.

Zut. Il y avait un débat aussi ici. Et qui, en prime, était mené par ce très cher Cato.

« … Marvel ! Putain mais les gars vous voyez bien que y a un problème… Ah, tiens voilà la fille du feu ! se moqua allégrement le dit Cato en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- Et bien quoi ? Je ne suis pas un spectacle. Tu parlais de quoi môsieur ? répliquai-je vivement et férocement.

- Avant que Mlle je-sais-tout arrive, j'étais en train de dire que c'était un léger problème que de partir pour un District annihilé depuis 74 ans ! »

_**POV Cato**_

Elle ne répliqua pas – ce qui m'étonna, elle qui était toujours sur la défensive – et alla s'assoir tranquillement, avec le genre de sourire qui m'énerve au plus au point, sur un sofa pas très loin de nous. De façon à pouvoir entendre la conversation je suppose. Je pris donc un plaisir mesquin à baisser le volume sonore pour qu'elle n'entende rien, cette foutue fille du feu.

Je continuais mes explications devant ces tributs – totalement apeurés à part un ou deux – comme quoi, il fallait réagir et blablabla.

En fait je ne faisais même plus attention à ce que je disais. J'avais mes yeux fixait sur elle, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne _la_ comprenais pas. Cette fille était bizarre, avait un fort caractère, et du courage aussi. C'était indéniable qu'elle en avait, et pour le savoir il avait suffi de regarder sa moisson.

Enfin bref, j'étais énervé, excité et j'avais vraiment envie de savoir de quoi parlait Brutus et les autres. Je partis donc dans leur direction et je demandai bien haut :

« Bon alors, c'est quand que vous venez expliquer ce que vos petites recherches vous on fait découvrir ? Y en a qui en ont marres là ! »

Je gagnai juste une bonne gifle de la part d'Enobaria, agrémentée de coups de pieds pour me faire regagner ma moitié de pièce. Je trouvais ça franchement moyen comme réussite parce que Clove et Marvel ont explosé de rire tandis que Katniss avais l'air de faire des efforts pour rester impassible, mais son regard amusé la trahissait. Et ça m'énervait qu'ils rient de moi ! J'étais près à commettre un meurtre.

Puis l'horreur de la chose me frappa : _J'avais appelé la fille du feu par son prénom !_

Ce n'est pas vraiment grave on peut croire, mais pour moi c'est important. Très important. Chez moi tout est un code d'Honneur.

Je n'entends pas la voix blanche qui nous dit de nous assoir, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes je suis le dernier debout. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas, et croise le regard de Clove qui à l'air désespéré en voyant que je suis encore campé su mes deux jambes. Avec des gestes elle me dit de m'assoir – et vu sa tête je rajouterais bien un « et plus vite que ça » –. Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre le canapé sur lequel j'avais prévu de poser mes fesses qu'une secousse me projette en avant et j'atterris tête la première sur le fameux canapé. Jambes en l'air.

Tout le monde explose de rire, et mon égo en prend un sacré coup. Je me remets normalement en bougonnant.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous arrivons à destination. Enfin je suppose vu qu'on nous dit de descendre. J'aurais bien collé mon poing dans la tête de ces satanés hommes gris, mais mon égo est suffisamment blessé pour ne pas avoir besoin de rajouter une peut être humiliation de plus.

Quand je suis enfin à l'air libre, la première chose que je remarque est que le sol est jonché de bâtiments démolis. Et là, en croisant le regard effaré de Katniss, je comprends.

_On ne nous racontait pas n'importe quoi. Nous sommes dans le District 13._

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews du chap précédant, elles me font très plaisir :)_

_Un nouveau chapitre posté très vite, le prochain ne sera pas avant samedi je pense._

_Biz et à bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV Katniss**_

Je suis dehors, à l'air libre – ce qui est un bon point positif –. Le seul petit problème est qu'il y a beaucoup de graviers par terre. En fait, je sais très bien que ce sont les ruines du District 13, on nous l'a signalé à l'instant, mais je me refuse à l'admettre. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le garçon du Un remuer les pierres avec le bout de sa botte. Je me rends compte avec effroi qu'en dessous, il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Certainement séché depuis le temps mais je ne doute pas qu'il s'agisse des anciens habitants du District.

Je suis encore horrifiée, et je me rends à peine compte que des gens m'attrapent et m'emmènent vers une porte blindé.

Ils nous ont séparés. Je le vois bien, nous ne sommes plus que sept. Moi, Brutus, la petite Rue du Onze, Clove et Cato, Thresh – le compagnon de Rue – ainsi que le garçon du Un.

Quatre carrières donc. Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer sachant que je ne vois ni Haymitch, ni Peeta. Pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, mais juste pour avoir un visage familier à porté de main.

« Où sommes-nous ? je demande pour reprendre une contenance.

- Dans le District 13, répond mécaniquement un garçon qui doit avoir mon âge – et qui est lui aussi habillé en gris –.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, mais OU dans ce District ?! Je commence à peine à m'échauffer.

- Sous terre. »

Je m'arrête direct. Cato me rentre dedans.

« Who ! Non mais ça va pas Douze ! Bouge toi tu veux, beugle t-il.

- Elle ne peut pas, sa crasse la colle sur place », ricane le macho du Un.

Je ne rétorque même pas, c'est pour dire mon état. Et je commence à hurler que je veux sortir tout en courant vers la sortie. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est la sortie mais on vient de là donc ça doit pas être bien loin. En fait je n'en sais rien, mais je suis tellement hystérique que sur le coup, ça ne me parait pas si important.

Une nuée de pacificateur gris me bloque, j'ai juste le temps de voir un bout de tissu blanc et de sentir une piqûre sur mon bras droit que je tombe. La dernière chose que je vois est le sol qui se rapproche à une vitesse folle.

Quand je me réveille – enfin, 'réveille' est un bien grand mot, disons que je suis assez consciente pour entendre les voix alentours et pas plus – je sens que je suis attaché à un lit. Enfin je suppose que c'est un lit, à vrai dire je ne suis pas suffisamment alerte pour me rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Bordel ! Mais que faites-vous ? Vous pourriez au moins la détacher qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise !

- Elle n'est même pas réveillée. Elle ne sent rien monsieur, je vous pris de partir et me laisser faire mon travail… »

Les voix sont proches. Mais pourtant si lointaine… J'ai envie de bouger, de réagir, mais mon corps ne répond pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? La même question ne cesse de se répéter encore et encore dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus…

_Et je retombe dans l'inconscience. Naviguant sur une mer bleue cristalline tandis que le bateau tangue…_

_**POV Cato**_

Bon, la fille du feu nous a fait une crise et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Dès que le mioche lui a dit qu'elle était sous terre, j'aurais cru voir voir un fantôme. Elle a fait machine arrière en beuglant qu'elle voulait sortir tout en s'agitant de partout. Hystérique.

Question discrétion on repassera.

Pleins de gens ont déboulé dans le couloir, sortant de diverses portes et arrivant en masse. Au début j'ai été surpris. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être des militaires, des… pacificateurs gris ? Si ?

Puis je constatais qu'il y avait des enfants et des femmes. Ainsi que des hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air de savoir tenir un couteau. Comment je le savais ? Je le savais c'est tout, ce ne sont pas les choses qu'on nous apprend au centre pourtant, j'avais juste un don pour ce genre de petits détails bien utiles. Surtout quand t'es dans les Hunger games. J'en ai vu beaucoup des tributs imposants qui en menaçaient des plus faibles avec une arme. Dont ils ne savaient pas servir. C'était intéressant de voir comment l'autre tribut ne bougeait plus et attendait juste que la lame le tue. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il suffirait de bouger un peu pour que l'autre fasse n'importe quoi et ne le touche pas.

Et après on se plaint que pour les Hunger games, faut imposer et être fort. N'importe quoi, moi je vous le dit. Suffit d'être rapide, de savoir se servir d'une arme et de pas être trop con.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. C'est sans doute la populace de Treize. Ils ont donc survécu en fin de compte. Ignoré de tous.

Mouais… ça j'en doute, comment le Capitole aurait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Du fait qu'une population aussi importante grouillait dans les terres de Panem – et pour le coup ce n'est pas un sens figuré – ? Impossible.

_Le Capitole le savait. Et il n'avait rien fait._

Mais ça… c'était aussi une raison totalement impossible. Comment le Capitole pourrait-il laisser leurs vieux ennemis… vivrent ?

Non, il y avait une autre raison. C'était sur.

Je cherchais toujours. Dans cette maudite salle je continuais mes recherches, assis dans mon coin. Parce que j'étais Cato. Et que je n'abandonnais pas si facilement. Ce serait remettre en cause mon honneur et ma parole que d'abandonner une déduction aussi importante.

Je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre.

Brutus ne cessait de tourner en rond, Clove ricanait avec Marvel, et les deux pisseux du Onze restait ensemble, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Katniss étant toujours à l'infirmerie. Elle avait eu une bonne crise d'hystérie, d'après le seul médecin que j'avais vu passer cette porte depuis qu'on nous avait enfermés – non, qu'on nous avait placés, excusez moi – dans cette pièce.

Je bougonnais encore. Pas moyen de trouver la raison pour laquelle le Capitole avait laissé survivre ce District. Ni de trouvé pourquoi on nous avait emmené ici. J'avais vraiment rien compris, pourquoi diable était-on venu me voler mon moment de gloire dans l'arène pour… m'emmener faire je ne sais quoi dans un District de perdants ?

En tout cas, ce qui était sur c'était que Snow avait dû en avaler ses roses. Hop, en un tour de main – ou plutôt de bombe vu les explosions au Capitole – plus de tributs pour ses jeux. Au moins quelque chose de drôle dans cette histoire.

Je partis m'allonger sur un canapé. En passant je lançais un sourire carnassier et provocateur aux deux du Onze. Sait-on jamais, mieux vaut leur faire comprendre qui est le plus fort.

Alors que je m'endormais, je me dis que la fille du feu n'était toujours pas revenue.

Merde.

J'y crois pas, _je m'inquiète pour elle maintenant…_

* * *

___**Et hop, une suite postée assez rapidement. Mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai plus d'idées pour cette fic.**_

_Bref, je tenais à remercier chaleureusement tous les lecteurs (qui sont vachement nombreux pour une fic postée hier ! :O)_

_Et mes revieweurs. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir merci :)_

_Réponse review anonyme →_

_Laura : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ta review qui me fait chaud au coeur._

_J'espère que tu suivras les aventures de nos héros ! :p _

_Ahah dommage pour ton jugement xD Je sais, je suis vilaine avec notre pauvre Cato... mais j'aime blesser son égo ! :D_

_Merci :) Donc voilà la suite hein !_

_Sinon, si jamais y a des intéressés je cherche un correcteur... MP ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**POV Katniss**_

Cette fois, quand je me réveille je ne suis plus attachée. On m'a placée dans une chambre d'hôpital je suppose, vu que la pièce est toute blanche. Je me relève en position assise et regarde autour de moi. A ma droite je vois un second lit, qui a l'air de contenir une personne. Franchement, je me fiche de devoir partager ma chambre, je ne m'attarde donc pas plus sur ce lit. A part ça, il n'y a rien d'autre. Juste une petite table de nuit chacun, sinon aucun autre meuble dans la pièce.

Je ne cherche pas vraiment à en savoir plus, je me recouche.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand je me réveille une seconde fois, je me sens plus pâteuse. Comme si mon corps pesait dix tonnes. J'entends du mouvement à droite, je tourne la tête et vois qu'un jeune homme est assis sur son lit. J'ai dû faire du bruit ou quoi, parce qu'il tourne immédiatement la tête.

« Salut Katniss ! » lance t-il très jovialement.

Je ne sais pas qui il est, et lui me parle comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Bizarre. Il se lève et s'approche de mon lit, je peux voir qu'il a des yeux verts ainsi qu'une masse de cheveux tout emmêlés de couleur bronze. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver de qui il s'agit.

« Je suis Finnick ! s'exclame t-il – ce qui confirme ma pensée –.

- 'lut, j'articule piteusement.

- Ahah, t'inquiètes, dans quelques heures tu vas retrouver l'usage de ta voix, les médecins t'ont bourré de morphine. Fais gaffe, ils vont te faire devenir accro ! »

Et il explose de rire.

Je suis vexée. Et je le lui fais bien comprendre en me retournant, de façon à lui présenter mon dos. Mais j'entends ses rires redoubler de volume alors qu'il s'éloigne.

« Bonne nuit Kat'. » me dit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Le salaud ! Il vient de me donner un surnom ridicule ! C'est ma seule pensée, avant de divaguer au pays des rêves.

xxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille – encore ! – dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je me relève dans une position assise plus ou moins confortable. Je déteste ça, cette pièce pue la propreté à plein nez. Et puis maintenant je me sens dans une forme olympienne, je peux sortir. Je _veux_ sortir.

« Hey ! Kat', comment ça va ? demande une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Finnick.

- Mieux, je réponds tout en me fabriquant des barrières alors qu'il s'approche.

- On ne raconte pas n'importe quoi quand on dit que t'as un caractère de cochon tu sais, remarque t-il en s'esclaffant.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, je t'assure qu'on ne raconte pas n'importe quoi non plus quand on dit que t'es un pervers, je lance quand je vois que ces yeux sont un peu bas à mon gout.

- Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute aussi, faut te vêtir un peu plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire », lance t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue, et me rends compte avec horreur que je ne porte que des sous-vêtements. Je rougis comme pas possible et remonte ma couverture jusqu'au menton. Finnick explose de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Je lui lance un regard noir et me décide à changer de sujet, parce que je me demande quand même ce que Finnick fout ici.

« Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Dans un hôpital ? Et dans la même chambre que moi en plus !

- Pour la même raison que toi, je suis « mentalement désorienté », dit-il en mimant les guillemets tout en m'exhibant son poignet.

- Ah ? je souffle tout en regardant mon propre poignet, sur lequel trône un bracelet avec marqué en lettres d'or « mentalement désorientée ».

- C'est chouette hein ? marmonne t-il.

-Tu parles, c'est une horreur, quel manque de style ! » je réponds tout en mimant l'accent du Capitole et en faisant des petits gestes de partout, pour imiter Effie.

L'effet recherché est immédiat, Finnick explose de rire, et je le suis peu de temps après. Ça me fait un bien fou de rire, j'ai l'impression d'ôter un poids de mes épaules. Nous mettons un certain moment avant de nous calmer, mais quand c'est fait, je me dis que Finnick Odair n'est pas le gars prétentieux qu'il prétend être. Il est beaucoup plus que ça, mais il y a une telle tristesse en lui… _Le genre de tristesse qui montre qu'il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans sa vie. Comme moi._

_**POV Cato**_

Mon épée alla se ficher pile au centre de la cible. Un grand sourire de vainqueur vint m'éclairer le visage.

« Pas mal Cato ! Mais regarde ça maintenant, me lance Clove tout en envoyant un couteau sur une nouvelle cible. Couteau qui s'enfonce pile au centre bien sûr.

- Ouais, ouais, on sait tous que t'es la meilleure au lancer de couteaux, c'est bon Clove ! hurle Marvel, exaspéré.

- Mais vas-y très cher, lance donc ton joli épieu, pour voir où il va dans la pièce », ronronne t-elle.

Marvel prend un air si offusqué que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Un vrai rire. Faut avouer qu'ils sont vraiment drôles ces deux là, toujours à se lancer des piques. C'est à se demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre eux. Je souris à cette pensée.

Je remarque Thresh manier une faux à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que Rue s'élève toujours plus haut dans les arbres.

Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai plutôt compris le principe et le pourquoi du comment on était séparés des autres tributs et des mentors. Le Treize avait fait des escouades. Elles regroupent un total de huit personnes. La mienne étant leur escouade « star ». La meilleure nous avait expliqué un garde. Quand j'avais entendu ça, j'ai été vraiment joyeux, fier comme un paon. Et encore, c'était rien comparé à la réaction de Clove, elle s'est pavanée comme une reine dans tout le District, ce qui lui a valu pas mal de réactions acerbes de ma part et de celle de Marvel.

L'escouade star est composée de Brutus – il est censé être le chef, évidemment –, de Clove, Marvel, Thresh, Rue – la petite de douze ans… je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fait ici –, de Katniss – qui devrait sortir de l'hôpital demain normalement – ainsi que d'une personne inconnue qui arrivera en même temps que la fille du feu.

En attendant les ordres, on s'entraîne. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'aime m'entrainer.

Bientôt, il est l'heure d'aller diner. _Je me demande comment ça se passera demain avec la fille du feu dans la même salle que moi…_

* * *

_Hey, voilà la suite !_

_La rencontre avec Finnick ! Je ne pouvais juste pas délaisser ce personnage... il est trop top ! :)_

_Ainsi qu'un tout petit début de Marvel/Clove. Pour pimenter la suite ! ;p_

_Sinon ne vous en faites pas. Le Cato/Katniss prend son temps mais il arrivera..._

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_

_Réponse review anonyme :_

_Laura → ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on partage le même point du vu ! ;)_

_Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)_

_Bisous._


	5. Chapter 5

_**POV Cato**_

« Debout fainéant ! C'est l'heure ! »

Je me relève d'un coup en regardant à droite à gauche. Et je vois l'agresseur. Mon camarade de chambre, Marvel. Le clown de service. Il aurait pu se contenter de sa phrase – qui m'a brisé les tympans d'ailleurs –, mais non, monsieur l'intéressant s'est dit que me renverser un pichet d'eau froide en plus était plus marrant. Connard. Je vais le tuer.

Je me lève, trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os. On est à je ne sais combien de mètres sous terre, autant dire qu'il ne fait pas trente degrés. Je file vers la salle de bain. En moins de cinq minutes, je suis séché, habillé et prêt.

« On y va, je lance à Marvel en ouvrant la porte.

- Je n'attendais que toi Monseigneur » blague t-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard je suis devant les portes de _notre_ salle d'entrainement. Chaque escouade en a une. Je trouve vraiment ça énorme, une salle comme celle-là pour seulement huit personnes ! Même dans le Deux on n'avait pas ça, il faut avouer que pour un District de perdants, il y a pas mal de trucs cools ici. Si on oublie le peu de quantité de nourriture qu'on nous donne. Avec Brutus, on était allé faire un scandale, eh ben punaise comment qu'ils nous ont renvoyé… J'ai encore une marque rouge sur mon postérieur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Je m'ennuie mortellement. Entre le silence obsédant des deux du Onze, les piques que s'envoient sans cesse Marvel et Clove, ainsi que les cris de Brutus qui n'arrête pas de nous dire que notre position est mauvaise et blablabla… J'en peux plus ! Je sens que je vais devenir fou. Surtout que ce n'est pas la fille du feu qui va me faire la causette. Avec elle, ce sera encore pire… Elle est tellement glaciale. Ironie du sort, son surnom est « la fille du feu », certes elle vient du District de charbon m'enfin quand même !

Je continue à m'entraîner avec une épée jusqu'à ce qu'un garde arrive.

« Mlle Everdeen et Mr Odair vont bientôt arriver, clame t-il.

- Odair ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là lui ? s'exclame vivement _et_ bruyamment Brutus.

- C'est le huitième membre de l'escouade star monsieur, réplique poliment le garde.

- Super ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! crie Clove, déjà hystérique. Je remarque bien que le visage de Marvel se décompose un instant, pour revenir à la normale tout de suite après. Intéressant.

- Après tout, ici c'est l'escouade des meilleurs, il fallait s'y attendre ! » je lâche tout en prenant la pose, fier comme je suis.

Le garde soupire et part sans un mot de plus.

A peine quelques minutes après son départ, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Deux personnes avancent dans la pièce, je reconnais la fille du feu, qui a une démarche vive et qui a l'air sûre d'elle. Finnick qui est à ses côté. Ce qui m'énerve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne supporte pas de voir ce crétin à proximité d'elle.

« Tiens tiens, Mlle la Reine des glaces s'est décidée à se montrer, je dis pour me calmer, et pour l'énerver surtout.

- Mr le Roi des culbutes sur canapés avec jambes en l'air a retrouvé du poil de la bête à ce que je vois » se moque-t-elle sans un regard pour moi.

Elle et l'autre crétin vont droit vers Brutus. Sa réplique m'a énervé, je les suis donc, de façon à entendre la conversation.

« Bon, je sais déjà plus ou moins ce que tu sais faire Finnick. Mais toi Katniss ? Montre-moi avec quelle arme tu te débrouilles le mieux ! »

Ça c'est du Brutus tout craché, pas de politesse et il va droit au but. Je suis curieux de savoir quelle est l'arme de prédilection de la fille du feu. Après tout, je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a fait pour obtenir son 11.

Elle se dirige tranquillement vers les arcs. Je suis con, c'est vrai qu'avec sa petite carrure et sa minceur – pour ne pas dire carrément maigre – elle ne va pas aller lancer de gros épieux partout. _Si j'avais réfléchi un tant soi plus j'aurais trouvé._

_**POV Katniss**_

Je remarque que tout le monde m'observe alors que je me dirige vers l'atelier de tir à l'arc. Je déteste le sourire moqueur collé sur le visage de Finnick, mais encore plus celui arrogant de Cato. Encore que pour ce dernier, il a eu une période indécise quand j'ai commencé à partir vers les arcs, il avait l'air de réfléchir. Ça le changeait. Si je ne savais pas quel monstre il était, je l'aurais trouvé mignon. Encore que, ce n'est pas mon style de penser à ça… Pourquoi j'y pense alors ? _Pourquoi ?_

J'arrive au stand, et sans hésiter un millième de seconde, j'attrape le premier arc qui me tombe sous la main, et le carquois qui va avec. Sans un regard pour les autres je me place devant les cibles, à une distance plutôt éloignée. Du coin de l'œil je remarque que le gars du Un et la fille du Deux ricanent tout en me pointant du doigt. Comme si ça avait la moindre importance pour moi.

Je me décide à faire exactement le même enchainement que j'avais montré aux juges. De façon à leur en mettre plein la vue et leur clouer le bec.

xxxxxxxxxx

Une demi-heure plus tard ils sont toujours abasourdis. J'ai beaucoup ri en voyant Cato la bouche ouverte et les yeux révulsés, et encore, la fille de son District est carrément tombée par terre d'étonnement. Même Brutus a affiché une mine extrêmement surprise. La petite Rue avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, et son partenaire est resté de marbre, comme à son habitude.

Mais le plus étonnant a été Finnick, il avait conservé son sourire moqueur. Comme s'il s'y était attendu.

« Bon, vous avez fini de vous extasier sur ma petite personne ? je leur lance.

- Pff, franchement tu ne dois pas connaitre le mot 'modestie' la fille du feu, crie un Cato visiblement très énervé.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça… » je murmure, sachant très bien que tout le monde m'a entendu.

Il prend une mine offusquée, et à l'air prêt à me bondir dessus. Heureusement que je cours vite.

En tout cas, Brutus me félicite chaleureusement. Je passe tout le reste de l'après-midi aux côtés de Rue et Finnick pour m'entrainer. Bien sûr on m'a expliqué le principe des escouades, ainsi que la mienne était spéciale. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'adhère pour autant à l'idée. Et puis… je ne connais toujours pas le nom du garçon du Un. Et je sens que moi et Cato dans une même pièce à se côtoyer tous les jours, _ça peut vite virer d'une étincelle à un grand feu._

* * *

_Hello ! _

_Un nouveau chapitre posté assez vite :)_

_En tout premier lieu, je tiens à remercier Frozen Ryuko pour son dévouement à la fic ainsi que le temps consacré à m'encourager et me corriger. Gros bisous à elle ! :)__  
_

_Ensuite, je remercie MeriemDjez pour... mmh... être une grande lectrice de la fic ! Ainsi que pour les reviews et les encouragements._

_Et bien sûr tous mes lecteurs ainsi que autres revieweurs. _

_Sans vous cette fic ne serait pas là aujourd'hui alors grosse kiss ! :)_

_*je suis dans ma période bisounours mais ça va passer xD*_

_A bientôt pour la suite ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo !_

_Alors... je suppose que je me suis fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi xD_

_Puis, c'est un chapitre "spécial". J'espère qu'il va vous aidez à apprécier un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et qui est, très peu décrit dans les livres. _

_Sinon... je tiens à dire à dire un big merci à tous mes lecteurs, ainsi que revieweurs. Vous me donnez envie de continuer ! Biz à vous tous._

_Réponse reviews anonyme :_

_GwendoOh : Hey ! Bon... inutile de te cacher que ta review m'a vraiment vraiment fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup à toi ! en espérant que cette suite te plaira. :)_

_Laura : Hi. Pardon... moi ça me semblait très clair mais je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas pareil pour les lecteurs xD. Merci !_

* * *

_**POV Marvel**_

C'était le quatrième jour où l'on s'entrainait dans le District 13. Et la fille du Douze, Katniss, est revenue hier. Franchement, je pense pouvoir parler à l'unanimité en disant qu'elle nous avait impressionnés. Personnellement, le fait de me faire dépasser par une fille ne me dérange pas, si je jouais le carrière orgueilleux c'était surtout pour les Hunger games, pour survivre. Dans mon District, le Un, j'étais le clown attitré de tout le monde et j'aimais ça, rire est nettement plus chouette que pleurer ou s'entraîner à tuer. Donc oui, j'avais appris à manier un épieu, mais c'était surtout pour la forme, tous les jeunes du District devait savoir se débrouiller, au cas où, pour ne pas que notre District soit la risée de Panem si jamais on était sélectionné pour les Hunger games.

Par contre pour Cato c'est une tout autre histoire. Je crois qu'il a compris comment Katniss a pu avoir une note meilleure que lui à l'entrainement… Mais ça a été bizarre. Parce qu'il n'a… rien fait. J'étais sûr qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et essayer de l'étrangler – je m'étais même préparé à le retenir en cas de dérapage – mais lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il s'est contenté de la regarder avec des yeux ronds, et… une pointe d'admiration ?

« MARVEL ! Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Concentration ! »

Ouille, Brutus vient de me ramener durement à la réalité.

Je me concentre de nouveau, et lance mon épieu à travers la salle. Bon, c'est à côté et je n'ai même pas visé. Brutus soupire et s'en va en grommelant. Tant pis, si ça lui plait pas il avait qu'à pas me défoncer les tympans, pas besoin d'être à moitié sourd pour cette « Grande Rébellion », comme l'appellent les gens du coin. Moi, à leur place j'aurais plus dit un truc du genre « Deuxième grande et pourrie Rébellion qui-va-nous-faire-choper-des-trucs-pires-que-les-Hunger-games ». Nettement plus vrai non ?

« Alors l'asticot, on ne sait plus viser, mmh ? ronronne une voix féminine à ma gauche. Je me retourne.

- Clove, je dis froidement.

- Ohhh, alors tu ne ris pas ? Ma blague était plutôt drôle pourtant… » susurre t-elle.

Pour elle peut-être, pour moi : non.

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ta gosse pourrie gâtée ? Juste deux minutes, c'est trop demandé ?! je crache, voulant bien lui faire comprendre à quel point je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Who ! C'est bon, ça va je plaisantais Marvel, pas besoin de jouer aux rabats joies hein ! lance t-elle, furieuse.

Clove ! » je crie.

Mais elle a déjà tourné les talons, et est partie rejoindre Cato. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Clove me fait quelque chose depuis quelques jours. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je me montre le plus froid possible avec elle, pas question de tomber amoureux. Pas ici en tout cas. Et j'ai l'intention de le faire comprendre à mon cerveau… _C'est bien avec cette partie du corps qu'on tombe amoureux… ? _En fait je ne sais même pas le pourquoi et le comment. C'était compliqué, et nous, dans notre District on nous apprend à tuer les gens, pas à les aimer…

Toujours est-il que Clove rit comme une baleine avec Cato. Le salaud. Le voir à proximité d'elle me met dans une rage folle, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas tout planter là et partir les séparer. Pour embarquer Clove juste après… Mais c'était impossible, je ne peux que subir sur le moment présent, pas _faire_ subir. Et je me rends compte que cela me plaît beaucoup moins… J'aime être maître de moi, de mes choix… Sauf que faire chier Clove en était un mauvais… sûrement.

« C'est l'heure de la pause ! »

J'adore. Non mais franchement, ces soldats du Treize ont de merveilleuses façons de nous traiter. Autrement dit, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête dont ils se servent. Charmant.

Je pars avec les autres à la salle où l'on mange. Enfin _ils_ appelent ça une salle… moi j'aurais plutôt dit prison vu tous les gardes qu'il y a. Et encore, 'prison' c'est gentil, si ces gens avaient le droit de nous attacher à nos chaises ils le feraient ! Ils nous surveillent constamment, l'horreur quoi.

_xxxxxxxxx_

C'est le soir, l'entrainement vient tout juste de finir. Je commence à partir – comme tous les autres, remarque – mais je me rends compte au dernier moment que j'ai oublié mon tee-shirt. Habituellement ça m'aurait carrément laissé indifférent, mais là, déjà que j'ai eu l'impression que cette pauvre femme qui me l'a donné se faisait violence pour le lâcher, je repars en courant le chercher.

« Tiens tiens, Marvel qui traîne ? »

Cette voix me fait relever les cheveux de la nuque. Et je fais volte face, tee-shirt à la main, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Clove. Je lui souris avec classe et charme. Pas question de perdre une seconde fois dans la journée devant elle.

« Ah ! Salut, justement je te cherchais ! je lance, avec un air que je veux confiant.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ? demande t-elle, visiblement curieuse.

- Je voulais te parler, j'affirme, entrant sans problème dans un mensonge plus gros que moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'impatiente t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucune idée ! je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

- Espèce de crétin, murmure t-elle un instant surprise ».

Je souris toujours, fier de l'avoir fait douter. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que ce ne serait que passager, car elle reprend son air flippant. Mais je la vois s'approcher de moi, jusqu'à me frôler le torse. Médusé, je baisse la tête, _et nos lèvres se touchent._

_**POV Katniss**_

J'ai peur. Oui, pour une fois je veux bien l'admettre, je suis terrifiée. A peine sorti du Centre d'entraînement, des bras m'ont agrippé, et tiré vers une pièce. Enfin, je suppose, vu que des mains me couvrent les yeux pour que je ne puisse rien voir. Je suis collée à un mur, par un corps assez musclé j'ai l'impression.

Je n'ai pas le temps de tirer d'autres conclusions que les mains s'écartent, me laissant à peine le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux blonds. _Et des lèvres capturent les miennes._

* * *

_Alors ? Le POV Marvel vous plaît-il ? Des envies de me tuer pour finir comme ça ? (XD)_

_Un bon chapitre ? des points à spécifier ? Surtout n'hésitez pas !_

_A bientôt :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu :3_

_J'ai été assez vilaine la dernière fois vu les commentaires x) Mais là je me rattrape. _

_Important : A partir de vendredi, je suis en vacances. Si bien que vous avez peu de chance de voir un chapitre pendant deux semaines (ma bêta ayant les mêmes vacances que moi). Donc je m'excuse et préviens d'avance, que vous n'espériez pas un chapitre qui ne viendra pas._

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_Réponses anonymes :_

_Laura : pour le suspens ! :p Je suis super contente que Marvel t'ai plu ! :)_

_GwendoOh : Evidemment ! :D héhé, avec moi, c'est pas fini les surprises :p Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses à Marvel. Il y a un nouveau POV de lui ici, sur demande impatiente de ma bêta x) Mais je ne suis pas humaine ! Je suis un monstre... BOUH. Non, je blague, prends pas peur xD En tout cas : voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :p_

* * *

_**POV Cato**_

A peine ai-je posé mes lèvres sur les siennes que je m'écarte violemment. Putain, je suis en train de devenir dingue, cette fille m'obsède trop ! Il a fallu que je perde le contrôle à ce moment… Et comment vais-je expliquer ça à Katniss moi maintenant ? Parce que franchement, la kidnapper à moitié, s'enfermer avec elle dans une de ces pièces désertes, la plaquer contre un mur et presque l'embrasser… C'est moyen. J'utilise donc une manière très lâche, mais efficace.

Je lui colle mon poing en pleine tempe. Elle s'effondre et perd connaissance presque immédiatement. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendra de rien et je serais peinard.

Je prends tout juste le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y est personne dehors – mais j'ai de la chance, aujourd'hui a lieu une annonce et toute la populace est tenue de la regarder – et je file avec Katniss sur le dos. A peine suis-je arrivé à sa porte que je l'ouvre et la met sur son lit (peut-être croira t-elle qu'elle faisait une sieste…). Je repars sans un bruit et retourne dans mon quartier… qui ne se trouvent pas très loin d'ailleurs. Les escouades ont des îlots, ainsi qu'une chambre – ou quartier –. Mais un quartier est pour deux personnes en général. Seulement, vu que Katniss et Finnick sont arrivés plus tard et qu'il restait deux chambres disponibles, ils ont hérité d'une chacune. Encore heureux, sinon je me voyais mal expliqué le pourquoi du comment j'amenais une Katniss évanouie dans mes bras.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Le lendemain_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

J'avance comme d'habitude vers la salle d'entrainement. Cette fois je me suis réveillé le premier, autant pour éviter les réveilles toujours… déconcertants de Marvel, que pour être seul avec les armes un moment.

Manque de chance, Brutus est déjà là quand j'arrive. C'est pas vrai ! Il m'agace à force, déjà l'avoir comme mentor était chiant, mais l'avoir comme entraîneur… pour décrire le fait, cela solliciterait tous le vocabulaire de Clove question jurons. Mais bon, en clair : c'est une hor-reur.

« Bonjour ! je lance, plus par politesse et respect que pour autre chose.

- Cato ! Quelle bonne surprise, j'avais justement besoin de travailler deux trois trucs avec toi ! il s'exclame.

- Génial ! »

Il doit se rendre compte du peu d'énergie dans ma voix. Mais bon, « travailler deux trois truc » avec lui, ça signifie deux bonnes heures de travail sans pause. Je m'y tiens néanmoins, Brutus a certes, des manières de faire travailler qui ne conviennent pas à beaucoup de gens, mais elles sont très efficaces.

Trois heures plus tard, je finis enfin « le super entrainement spécial » que Brutus m'avait préparé. Et je suis assez surpris de constater qu'à part Clove, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le centre. Je m'approche donc d'elle.

« Hey ! Clove, tu ne sais pas où sont les autres par hasard ? je demande, tout en la saluant.

- Tu as bu Cato ? Déjà que j'ai une heure d'avance… Les autres doivent encore se préparer, me répond-elle, l'air ahuris.

- Ah, d'accord… merci, je grommelle ».

Je m'éloigne. Mince ! Mais j'ai fichu quoi ? Les entrainements commencent à 9h normalement, je suis donc arrivé à 5h du matin !

Brrr, j'espère vraiment que mon manque de sommeil n'est pas dû au petit problème que j'ai eu avec la fille du feu… Sauf que cette fille m'obsède, _je pense tout le temps à ces prunelles grises qui renferment tellement de haine et de courage…_

_**POV Marvel**_

Merde, merde, merde… Je suis en retard ! Je m'habille tout en mangeant mon petit déjeuner – rien de bien alléchant mais j'ai faim alors… –. A peine ai-je fini que j'enfile ma veste et pique un sprinte vers l'ascenseur. Je suis sûr que si j'ai aussi mal dormi c'est à cause d'hier. De la façon dont Clove m'a repoussé et rit au nez. Enfin… rit au nez, c'est façon de parler. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Habituellement c'est moi qui repousse les filles pas le contraire…

L'ascenseur s'ouvre. Je m'engouffre dedans sans hésiter et appuie violemment sur la touche de descente.

Clove… J'ai quand même réussi à la déstabiliser. De ce que j'ai compris elle voulait juste me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire que tout allait bien. Elle croyait que j'étais mal sous terre. En tout cas, je ne suis pas le seul à être aussi nul pour déchiffrer les émotions sur le visage des gens… Enfin, à part pour déchiffrer la peur bien sûr.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique qui stipule l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Je cours jusqu'à la porte de notre centre. Je l'ouvre et m'engouffre dedans, avec tout de même vingt bonnes minutes de retard.

« Marvel ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Allez gamin, magne-toi et fait dix tours de terrains au pas de course ! me hurle Brutus. »

Tous les visages se tournent vers moi. Cato ne se gêne absolument pas pour exploser de rire, ce qui me fait serrer les poings. Je remarque que Clove me dévisage intensément, et voulant échapper à son regard je pars donc faire mes tours.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je me dirige vers le stand d'escalade – chose où je suis un peu nul –en espérant passer inaperçu.

« Marvel ! »

Raté.

« Oui ? je demande en me retournant.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à monter ? Je suis très douée pour ça, dit la petite Rue de sa voix fluette.

- Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir, je réponds avec un air que je veux gentil. »

Son sourire doit lui faire trois fois le tour du visage. Elle m'entraine finalement vers les plus basses pistes d'escalades après m'avoir jaugé du regard. J'ai accepté parce que cette gamine est sympathique, et que de toute façon, autant connaître un minimum ses alliés. Elle a douze ans et est très gentille, pas besoin de faire sa grosse brute avec elle. Ce serait plutôt le style de Cato d'être méchant avec elle, pas le mien.

Quand je vois le parcours sur lequel elle a prévu de me faire monter, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être indigner. C'est vrai quoi, c'est le plus petit de tous ! Je la suis quand même, ne voulant pas lui faire de peine.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Rue est bien meilleure que moi. Et je suis tout bonnement incapable de monter à plus de dix mètres. Ces parcours sont impossibles ! Enfin pour moi, Rue, elle, monte vraiment très haut, j'ai même eu peur qu'elle tombe et se tue une fois.

« Allez Marvel ! Tu vas y arriver ! m'encourage Rue alors que je suis à environ huit mètres du sol. »

Je respire un bon coup et entreprend de monter les quelques mètres restant. Cette fois j'arriverais à bout de ce parcours de quinze mètres ! C'est sûr. Je monte, encore et encore, et puis là, je sens du bout des doigts le rebord, qui indique que ma monté est presque terminée. Je suis assez fier, et pour bien le montrer aux autres, je m'assois tout en haut. Je lève les poings dans un geste de victoire, tandis que Rue rit aux éclats. Et là, je bascule en arrière.

Heureusement j'atterris sur les innombrables tapis mousseux qui jonchent le sol par ici – Brutus a même tenu à en rajouter. Ce qui fait rire tout le monde, mais bon, c'est normal : j'avais fait le fier et le vainqueur une minute plus tôt. Mais bizarrement ça ne me fait rien, après tout j'ai réussi.

Et alors que je croise le regard admiratif de Clove – qui doit être encore plus nulle que moi en escalade – _je lui souris franchement._

* * *

_Alors ? C'est bien ? Nul ? Le POV de Marvel vous agace-t-il ?_

_J'ai pris soin de ne pas finir sur du suspens vu que je m'absente ;)_

_A bientôt._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! _

_Alors j'avais dit qu'il y aurait p't'être pas de chapitres pendant les vacances. Mais en fait il y en a ! xD C'était pas prévu que j'ai un ordi... Mais du coup, j'ai passé tout mon après midi à vous écrire ce chapitre. POV Katniss vu que certains ont demandé..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :3_

* * *

_**POV Katniss**_

« Aaaaaah ! »

J'entends une voix hurler vers le parcours d'escalade. Je me retourne juste assez vite pour voir Marvel dégringoler de la plateforme des quinze mètres. Comme tous les autres, j'explose de rire à la façon magistrale avec laquelle il est tombé. Plus j'y pense, plus je l'apprécie. Ce n'est pas un de ces sales gosses des Districts de carrières qui se croit plus fort que les autres. C'est même plutôt une sorte de clown. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il se comportait comme un salaud avant… Les Hunger games. Bien sûr.

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes réflexions que je n'entends pas la personne approcher.

« Katniss ? m'appelle-t-on.

- Euh oui ? je demande en me retournant.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à tirer ? S'il te plaît, questionne très poliment un Marvel complètement ébouriffé.

- Ben, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas… je murmure, ahurie qu'il me le demande.

- Super ! Bon ben je te préviens, je suis complètement nul ! lâche-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

_2h plus tard_

Effectivement il est vraiment… mauvais. Mais bon, j'ai au moins réussi à corriger plusieurs de ses défauts. Et ce n'est pas si mal parti. Au bout de quelques jours d'entrainement intensif, Marvel devrait être capable de toucher sa cible… Enfin, il faut bien avouer qu'il est nettement meilleur avec les épieux. Mais ces quelques heures passées avec lui on était très plaisante néanmoins. Il est sympathique, amical, drôle et gentil. Un bon type. Je comprends pourquoi Rue a tellement tenu à l'aidé à l'escalade passer du temps avec lui est tout, sauf désagréable.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

C'est la fin de l'après midi, l'entrainement est bientôt fini. Je commence à être agacée, entre Finnick qui passe le plus de temps possible avec moi, et les regards lourds de Cato. C'est énervant _et_ franchement fatiguant.

Alors que je suis entrain de lancer un couteau, une voix m'interrompt.

« Mlle Everdeen ? Veuillez m'excuser, je suis Boggs, m'apprends un homme qui doit avoir l'âge d'Haymitch.

- Euh, oui c'est moi, je réponds maladroitement.

- La présidente Coin souhaiterait vous rencontrer, je suis tenu de vous amener dans ses quartiers, dit-il, très professionnel.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je vous suis, je lâche.

- Très bien, murmure-t-il, l'air soulagé. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais refusé. Mais vu son soulagement au fait que j'ai accepté très rapidement, je préfère ne pas savoir. Il m'emmène dans un ascenseur pour me faire descendre plusieurs étages… beaucoup trop même. Je commence à vraiment paniquer lorsque l'on a dépassé le -30. L'homme doit le sentir car il me fait un sourire rassurant et s'agite légèrement pour me faire comprendre qu'on est bientôt arrivé. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage -36.

« Viens, c'est par ici. »

Tiens, il me tutoie maintenant… Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. C'est juste… bizarre.

Boggs… non ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Je commence à l'apprécier, il est différent de toutes les autres personnes que j'ai rencontré ici, au Treize. Il est plus naturel, moins… robotique. Je le vois insérer une petite carte dans une porte et composer un code. Après une minute, une sorte d'aiguille sort du mur, Boggs pique son doigt sans aucune hésitation. Et après quelques minutes d'attente de plus, la porte doit estimer que l'on peut passer car elle s'ouvre. Je suis sidérée, je n'ai jamais vu rien de semblable, ils ont une technologie révolutionnaire ici ! Et le bureau de la présidente doit contenir des papiers très important vu toute la sécurité. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas très meublé, des couloirs gris et froids partout. Ce District n'est vraiment pas accueillant. Même le Douze avait l'air d'un royaume de couleur en comparaison. C'est pour dire.

Je me reconnecte à la réalité lorsque Boggs me pousse gentiment, certainement pour me faire rentrer. Je franchis la porte, avec, j'espère, l'air sûre de moi.

« Katniss ! je t'attendais, s'exclame quelqu'un – sans doute la présidente – alors que j'ai à peine mis un pied dans la pièce. »

Je la vois. Elle est plutôt âgée si j'en crois ses cheveux qui tirent sur le gris et les rides qui ornent son visage. Elle a des yeux gris pâles, mais pas à la façon des gens de la Veine, les siens sont délavés… comme si l'on avait aspiré toute la couleur. Et la femme a des cheveux tellement… parfait : pas un pli de travers. Elle est la perfection incarnée. Je suis encore à admirer sa chevelure alors que j'entends Boggs se racler la gorge, pas très discrètement. Je rougis et accorde immédiatement toute ma concentration à la présidente.

« Allons, allons, Boggs. La première impression est toujours la plus importante, n'est ce pas Katniss ? dit-elle en me souriant avec bienveillance.

- Oh… ça dépend madame, je murmure en pensant aux carrières.

- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer Katniss, vraiment. J'admire ton geste pour la petite Primrose.

- De même madame. Euh… merci ? je m'embrouille, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vois que tu es fatiguée. Nous pourrions peut-être nous voir demain ? Boggs viendrait te chercher… suggère-t-elle. »

A la façon dont elle le dit, je comprends que ce n'est pas une question. Et que j'ai intérêt à accepter fissa.

« Bien sûr madame ! je m'exclame, avec un air que je veux enjoué.

- Excellent. Tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune fille très intelligente et obéissante. Nous devrions bien nous entendre, elle m'assure avec un léger sourire.

- Effectivement. Et bien, à demain, je lâche en me forçant pour lui rendre son sourire.

- Passe une bonne nuit. »

Sa dernière phrase était plutôt distraite. Comme si mon cas ne lui importait plus, et qu'elle s'intéressait déjà à autre chose. Cette présidente Coin ne me plaît pas. Dans tous les domaines, elle me rappelle un peu Snow… C'est sur cette pensée que je remonte dans l'ascenseur. A mon grand soulagement, nous remontons. Je déteste être sous terre, ça me rappelle trop mon père, volatilisé dans un coup de grisou.

Boggs me raccompagne très galantement jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'effondre sur mon lit et me roule en boule.

Cette nuit, je fais beaucoup de cauchemars. Le plus horrible est lorsque Cato m'enferme dans une pièce pour m'embrasser, puis me frappe après. Inconsciemment, je tâtonne ma tête, _et a un moment, je sens une sorte de petite bosse…_

* * *

_Avis ? S'il-vous-plaît, ça m'aide vraiment pour la suite..._

_Sinon, un petit sondage (pour que tout le monde soit content) :_

_Quels sont les POV que vous voulez voir lors du prochain chapitre ?_

_1) Katniss/Cato_

_2) Marvel/Katniss_

_3) Marvel/Cato_

_4) Rue (+ la personne de mon choix)_

_Merci et à bientôt ! :D_


	9. Note d'auteure

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais, vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre après plus de un mois sans aucune nouvelle. Vraiment désolée de vous décevoir.

Je suis juste là pour vous dire que je n'arrive pas à trouver suffisamment de temps libre pour écrire. Mais sachez que je _n'abandonne pas_la fic.

Je continuerais d'écrire pendant mes périodes de vacances.

Si vous suiviez la fic, je vous conseille vivement de la mettre en _alerte_. Les périodes d'uptade seront très, très irrégulières.

Encore une fois désolé, et un gros merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, qui j'espère, ne seront pas trop déçus.

Grosse kiss xx

Worz.


	10. Chapter 9

_**POV Cato:**_

J'en ai marre. Plus d'une demi-heure que je suis là, assis à même le sol comme un con à attendre qu'on vienne me chercher. Pourquoi est ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Oui, décidément j'en ai vraiment marre_. Allez Cato, courage_, me dis-je pour m'aider à supporter l'attente interminable. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur un gars qui doit avoir mon âge. Et qui est habillé en soldat. Sérieux ? est ma première pensé, suivi aussitôt d'un « putain de merde ». C'est vrai quoi, on n'envoie pas un gamin de 16-17 ans sur le front, si ? _Faut croire…_

Mon cheminement de pensées n'a duré que quelques secondes, si bien que dès que le gosse me fait un signe de la main, je bondis sur mes pieds, un grand sourire s'étalant sur mon visage. Après tout, ils m'ont nommé chef d'équipe, ce qui veut dire que c'est à moi que l'on explique la mission. Et si j'ai tout compris, on va être envoyé sur le terrain dès cette après-midi.  
Je suis donc très gaiement le soldat miniature.

« V-vous allez ren-contrer le ch-chef, balbutia le 'soldat' visiblement pas du tout sûr de lui.  
- Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'attends de pouvoir le voir, donc je sais » répliquai-je sèchement, agacé par son bégaiement.

Pff, sa mine totalement apeuré… J'avais l'impression de voir un gamin pas du tout entrainé se retrouver dans les Hunger Games. Décidément, même lorsqu'on ne les craint pas, les gens crèvent de peur. Dommage pour lui, j'ai une envie folle de m'amuser.  
Très discrètement, je lui envoyais un coup de coude. À peine se retourne-t-il que j'enchaine par un de mes sourires les plus carnassiers, tout en me léchant les lèvres. Je me délecte de son visage horrifié, alors qu'il se retient pour ne pas pleurer. Malheureusement, quelques secondes plus tard, il prend un air soulagé et me laisse devant une porte, seul. Vraiment dommage, je ne m'étais pas réellement amusé dans ce petit échange, mais j'avais au moins retrouvé le sentiment d'inspirer la peur. Et ça me fait du bien.

Je considère alors la porte. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je toque bêtement dessus. C'est cependant suffisant puisqu'elle s'ouvre mécaniquement dans un « clic » sonore. J'entre sans hésitation dans la pièce. Et m'arrête après deux pas.  
La femme qui se trouve là est tout bonnement effrayante. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, des cheveux tellement… parfaits, des yeux en même temps malicieux et remplis de cruauté. Elle offre un tableau peu encourageant. Je continue néanmoins ma route, m'arrêtant juste devant son bureau et me laissant tranquillement tomber dans un fauteuil, en face de cette harpie. _Elle ne me fait pas peur._

« Bonjour, on ne m'avait pas dit que ce fameux chef était en fait une femme, je commence avec entrain.  
- Ah ! Cato, je vois avec plaisir que Brutus ne parlait pas en l'air quand il disait que tu faisais preuve d'assurance à longueur de temps. Mais c'est vrai, il s'agit bien d'une femme qui dirige les troupes rebelles » contre-t-elle dans un grand sourire.  
Je tique au mot « rebelle » mais ne fais aucun commentaire. Me contentant de lui offrir un sourire, avant d'aborder le sujet qui me faisait frémir d'impatience :  
« Il me semble que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire pour m'avoir fait demander.  
- Effectivement, comme on te l'a sûrement fait remarquer, j'ai décidé d'envoyer notre escouade star sur le terrain pour pouvoir faire des spots publicitaires, et ainsi aider la population à nous suivre. Même si la plupart des Districts sont prêts à se battre pour leur liberté. »

Ah… On ne m'avait pas dit que c'était uniquement pour les beaux yeux d'une caméra. Je pensais qu'on pourrait se battre, après tous ces entrainements. Ma fureur et ma déception doivent se lire sur mon visage car Coin enchaine aussitôt :  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu pourras te battre à loisir quand la bataille se déroulera au Capitole. Pour l'instant, nous avons surtout besoin de vous sous les projecteurs.  
- Pourquoi ? est ma seule réponse.  
- Ah. Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas. À ton avis, pourquoi est ce que l'escouade star est formée comme cela ?  
- Je… je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi à la question » marmonnai-je.  
C'est faux. J'ai réfléchie comme un dingue à la composition de notre équipe. Moi, Clove, Brutus : ok. Thresh et Marvel passent encore, la fille du feu je pouvais comprendre un peu mieux. Mais cet accro de Finnick, et la gosse de douze ans ?! Et puis, il y a clairement meilleur à part moi.  
« C'est simple, déclare Coin, me faisant sursauter.  
- Nous vous avons tous choisi pour de bonne raison, continua-t-elle, vous, les carrières, car on a besoin des Districts Un et Deux, et qu'ils sont les plus attachés au Capitole. Finnick, car c'est justement un symbole du Capitole, Rue pour l'horreur de sa situation, une si petite fille condamnée à mourir cruellement, Thresh, pour montrer que la chance peut sourire dans le hasard. Et enfin Katniss, le symbole même du courage, et sûrement la personne qui enflammera le plus les esprits.»

J'ouvre la bouche, et la referme aussitôt. Mes oreilles vibrent à ces révélations, ainsi, rien n'a été fait au hasard. Tout a une certaine logique…  
Je n'ai rien à dire, je hoche donc simplement la tête, en me levant pour partir. Mais la 'chef' n'a pas fini :  
« L'escouade star partira cette après-midi à treize heures cinquante quatre précises. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire passer le message aux autres membres ? susurre-t-elle.  
- C'est évident » répondis-je simplement pour clore la discussion.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_13h48_. C'est l'heure qu'affiche l'écran de l'hovercraft.  
Convaincre tout le monde avait été facile ; après tout, nous ne partions que pour jouer les acteurs de service. Nous n'allions pas nous battre… Ce qui avait mis Clove dans une rage folle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un démon à cet instant… un sourire franc fait céder le barrage de mes lèvres à cette pensée. Rien que pour ça, ne pas se battre vaut le coup. Et puis après tout, nous aurons l'occasion de nous battre au Capitole ; ce qui me convient parfaitement. Aux meilleurs batailles, les meilleurs soldats : c'est logique. Je suis par conséquent d'excellente humeur ! Même si ça avait peut-être à voir avec le fait qu'en ayant parfaitement joué mes cartes, j'avais réussi à convaincre la fille du feu que sa bosse à la tempe n'était due qu'à une chute du pallier d'escalade. C'est bien sûr faux, mais avoir fait semblant de ricaner sur le fait qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas a joué en ma faveur, et elle avait baissé les bras, me croyant.  
_13h52_. Je tremblais d'impatience, hâte d'être envoyé sur le terrain, même pour de vulgaires photos.  
Je repense à l'air furax de Katniss quand elle m'est tombée dessus, me pointant sa bosse et me traitant de tous les noms. Et son air surpris, confus et honteux lorsque je m'étais expliqué – enfin, lorsque j'avais expliqué mes conneries. C'était tellement réjouissant de m'en souvenir. J'avais enfin réussi à remettre la fille du feu à sa place. Et ce sentiment de joie n'avait pas de nom. Cette fille m'exaspérait au plus haut point.  
_13h54_. Un bruit sourd, un moteur qui se met en marche, toutes les lumières qui s'éteignent.  
Cette fois ça y est. _Je vais enfin avoir le plaisir de montrer à tout Panem qui est Cato Hadley._

* * *

_Un petit chapitre de présentation pour vous faire saliver... :p Et un peu posté à l'arrache xD M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié :)_

_La suite au vacances (là, c'est sûr)_

_Biiz !_


End file.
